clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Blue
Old Blue (also known as Test Blue) is a Penguin Color that was used in Penguin Chat 3, which had much to offer but did not re-appear at the launch of Club Penguin. Instead of Old Blue, Club Penguin now uses three different shades of the Color blue: Light Blue, Blue and the newest Penguin Color, Aqua. Old Blue is lighter than Blue, but darker than Light Blue. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, it is available in the Gift Shop. It is often used for tutorials, "clones" (via cheating) and such. There is a way to be the old blue colour but not as a item. You get a puffle from your igloo ( pet shop if you have not bought a puffle ) then sit down then remove the puffle from your hand ( from clicking it at the playercard ) then you will be the old blue colour but if you move it will disappear instantly. There used to be a glitch where if you wore the Green Hoodie and danced, your Penguin would turn Old Blue. The only way to get Old Blue now is by cheating on Club Penguin. You won't get banned for cheating. Appearances *Gary is Old Blue in Missions and artwork etc. *The Penguins clapping at the end of Sled Racing are Old Blue. *During the Celebration of Water, there was an Old Blue penguin on a sign showing penguins to throw a snowball in a big bowl. *The penguins shown dancing through the glass hole in the Dance Lounge are Old Blue. *The penguins on the Actions in the bar are Old Blue. *The Penguin performing the trumpet in the Lighthouse Grand Opening party was old blue. *When you join a practice Card Jitsu Match, the penguins (and you) would turn Old Blue. *The website's icon also has a Penguin wearing the Old Blue color. *This colour appears on penguins with glitches. Color Values Trivia *Before CPIP, the Penguins in the room would be Old Blue while loading. *This was the first Color released and was used as a test. *If you turn Blue and go under the water on the Hidden Lake,your penguin should be Old Blue. *Old Blue is currently unavailable and a is currently a Bait item, although it may return in the future. *One time, there was a glitch where Old Blue penguins would be doing all of the dances, and the Map would flash "MAP" and "MAPA." *There used to be a glitch where when you danced with the Green Hoodie, you would become the Old Blue color and your shoes would disappear. It is unknown whether this was a just a glitch or an actual easter egg from the Club Penguin team. *There is a new glitch to become Old Blue in Club Penguin. First, you have to go to your igloo and walk with your puffle. Then you have to go to ANY room. Then, you must make your penguin sit, then wave. And finally you have to take off your puffle. Note you will turn into your old color again after moving again. *There is another way to make the glitch,just be a member,go to transform into a puffle (any) and transform back into a penguin,you must be Old blue instantly, but if you change ANYTHING in your look or move,you will be normal again, only works on Puffle Party 2012. Gallery PrizeWinner.png|An Old Blue penguin winning an award. Puffle_win.JPG|An Old Blue penguin taking second place in Catchin' Waves! Old Blue Penguin.png|An Old Blue penguin Unhurky.png|What it would look like CPwikiOldBlueGlitch.PNG|A Penguin being Old Blue during the Puffle Party 2012 Sreenshot26.png|Love07818 in old blue penguin See also *Color *Aqua Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Colors Category:Unavaiable Colors Category:Unavailable Colors Category:Article Category:Bait Items